paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Paw Patrol World
Overview This is my idea and version of the world, of which the paw patrol lives within. This is based on observations and theories I have formed from watching the show. Soem may hld up, but other things I have seen lead me to believe their world is in some distant future. The New Dark Ages (NDA) Between the year 2231 and 3000 the world became involved within a series and natural and man made disasters. Primarily due to over industrialization and excessive pollution, this came to the point were humantiy was at a brink. Though as the year 3100 came into being matters would only get worse and due to several unkown reasons the world would be engulfed in a 6th World War involving massive amounts of Chemical Weapons, decreasing the worlds population by 13% in the aftermath. This is primarily due to the third world war would lead to nuclear fallout between all the earths remaining nations. This in itself caused a nuclear winter that would last for decades as the 4th and 5th world wars would be fought in similar fashion to World War One. Though as industry was virtually wiped out, and firearms in short supply, these wars would be fought in the fashion of accient armies and their tactics such as that of the Roman Army. The cause for these wars would primarily be overany and all resource that was needed for survival, but in the aftermath of the 4th and 5th World Wars the world population would decrese by a stagering 70%. As the 6th World War came into being by the planets last powerful factions and with their discovery of old stockpiles chemical weapons from centuries past, this would lead to nothing but a war of futility once again. By this point in history the worlds population was less then 6% and as the nuclear winter uplifted, the worlds continents either had disapeared from rising oceans or have shifted. Such as the European continent has shifted closer to North Amercia and the North and South American Continent had become narrower from rising oceans. Australia has all but dissapear and Eastern portions of Asia has suken to the bottom of a sea. This would make the world much more oceanic as well as tropical. The Road to Peace and harmony During this new age, there would be an established of peace and this time permannently in order to keep the past a secret and establish a future and peace, harmony, and prosperity. After the New Dark Ages (ADA) Within ths new world full nations would be non existend as well as fully centralized governments which was in order to avoid power grbs, war and corruption. Across the new world settlements would be establsihed mainly in what was North Amercia from North Eastern Canada to the former Southwest. Such as the town of Adventure Bay which would have great farmland and a sizable population. Other settlements would also include Foggy Bottom, as within each town and settlement would develop its own unique culture and identity. Such as within the City of Barking Burg many would have an english accents while in Adventur Bay, it was more of an american beach town. From this most as if all technology would be restablished from 21st century designs. Cars and trains would be restablish as main modes of tranportaion but in a cleaner fashion and in limited production numbers. While Tech as a whole would be much more advanced. As well as some time during this age, Earth and its residents were came in contact woth E.T.'s (primarily I base this on the fact that aliens have been seen and mentioned and everyone act completly normal about it). As well as how and why for these reason are unkown, but the fact is earth has made contact with other alien races during this time period. As for the societies, Humans would hace become much less agressive and respectful of one another, while other may still seem at most to be greedy or grumpy. K-9's would gain the ability to talk and interact with Humans in a way never before seen, while other species of animals would become much more intelligent (Maybe from all the nuclear radiation?). The '''Paw Patrol '''as an organization would come into effect to help to protect and serve the community. In addition while many are carring and technology is still quite advanced certain stagnations have been established leaving certain personality types from indivduals to stay docile. Mayor Humdinger being the most voltile anyone can possibly develop but only to the points of being rude. While no one in reality gets hurt ofr ay real reason other then accidents. Notable Areas *Barking Burg: Situated within portions of former Europe and the worlds unoffccial capitol. (The area of which france is within has become less of a nation with no true cetral government and more of a region of cultural identity, based on Capn Turbot;s Cousin who is culturally french) *Adventure Bay *Foggy Bottom *Western Desert Region *Southern Jungles (Such as within portions former central and south america, this areas would be less population then the rest of the world.) *Central Governments fall and instead of constant unrest and lack of intererst of former nations to rebuilt heavy governmetal institutions. All area are transfered governance to towns and local areas.